A Series of Ino Drabbles
by majorfangirl
Summary: A series of drabbles for pairings with Ino. Contains: NaruIno, InoSaku, GaaIno, KibaIno, KabuIno, ShikaIno, LeeIno, AsuIno, ShinoIno, ChoIno, KakaIno, NejiIno, KankuIno, SasuIno, InoHina, TemaIno, ItaIno, TenIno, GaiIno,
1. Watching NaruIno

**A/N: I decided I would write some Ino drabbles, so here is the first one!**

**NaruIno- Watching**

The sun was shining. It was a wonderful day in Ino's opinion. The light breeze blew through her soft, blonde hair and her blue eyes shown. And someone was watching her.

Ino had known he was watching her for a long time. Every morning he would be out there just to see her face. You see, not long after he left to train with Jiraiya, Naruto realized that he was in love with the beautiful kunoichi.

Ino always knew where he was when he watched her. And today she was going to make it all pay off by sneaking up behind him.

"I can see you, idiot," she whispered and kissed his neck.

Watching, Naruto realized that day, was worth it.


	2. Kidding InoSaku

**Kidding- InoSaku**

"It's you that I love, Sakura," Ino said.

The pinkette stared at her friend. She was obviously joking or doing an early April Fools Day. There was no way that Ino Yamanaka could be in love with Sakura Haruno.

She chose to laugh lightly. "Nice try, Ino," she said. "You almost had me there."

Ino looked hurt and Sakura realized that she had meant it. Could it really be that the blonde returned her feelings?

"Are you really serious about this?" Sakura asked.

"Would I say it if it weren't true?"

Sakura leaned over and kissed her. "I suppose not," she whispered.


	3. Thinking GaaIno

**A/N: Sorry Gaara isn't really in this one. I just wanted to go with this and plus I have to start my homework soon, so I was just went with whatever came to mind.**

**What Does Gaara Think About?- GaaIno**

"What does he think about?"

How was I supposed to know? When Temari asked me this, I was surprised. He was her brother, she should know. And even if she didn't know, why would she care what I knew about the thoughts of her red headed brother?

"I don't know," I finally replied. "No one's a mind reader. I could tell you that I was thinking about chocolate when I was really thinking about vanilla."

Temari laughed slightly at my example before saying, "I don't know, Ino. I just figured _you_ of all people would know how much Gaara thought about you. Or at least I think he does. He mentions you a lot."

"Well, I should hope so," I said. "I wouldn't want him talking about any girl _but_ his girlfriend.

**A/N: Not my best, but eh. It's good enough for now.**


	4. Staring KibaIno

**A/N: I've been working at these all day today, so you had BETTER appreciated what I add today.**

**Staring- KibaIno**

I tried not to stare at him. I barely knew him. But he was so damn hot. Staring at Kiba Inuzuka had become a habit once I realized just how hot he was. I knew it wasn't right to feel like I was in love with him when I hardly knew anything about him, but I could have sworn I saw him staring back.

One thing I didn't expect was what happened that day.

It was normal enough. I was just delivering some flowers for my family when Kiba came up beside me. I wondered just what he wanted. He wasn't the type to strike up conversation with me. He turned to me.

"Ino…ah, do you…do you wanna be my girlfriend?" he asked. "Because…you've been staring at me and I stared at you."

I grinned. "About time you asked!"

**A/N: Not my best but…it'll have to do. I'm going to try to add two a day. I wrote four at school today so I'll type one more and add it. Here's a hint: it's KabuIno.**


	5. Knowing KabuIno

**A/N: I had some trouble with this because I'm not so good with Kabuto and I'm not sure how this pairing would come to be so I made it AU.**

**Knowing- KabuIno**

He was elusive. How else could he still not admit feeling for a fellow classmate? Well, that wouldn't last long. Kabuto Yakushi would be with her. Ino would make sure of that.

"Kabuto, I know you like me," Ino clearly stated. "You can go ahead and admit it."

"No idea what you're talking about," the boy said.

Ino rolled her blue eyes. "That won't work on me. I know you like me so can just go ahead and come out with it."

"I'd like to see you make me," Kabuto said.

"You don't need to try and get out of this."

"Whose trying to get out of something?"

Frustrated, the blonde grabbed his shoulder. "I know! I know you like me!"

Kabuto stared at her, desperate to get him to admit his feelings. That was too bad. Openly admitting things wasn't his style.

She shook him back and forth, demanding what she needed to know. He figured he had no choice. He kissed her. Before she could react, he was done and walking off.

"You…you kissed me!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

**A/N: I really liked how that turned out even though it is nowhere near my best.**


	6. Dumping ShikaIno

**A/N: I had a hard time with a plot and it ended up being one that made Temari look bad. I have nothing against her or ShikaTema.**

Ino was in love with Shikamaru. Why was this a bad thing? Well, he happened to be dating Temari and also happened to be desperately in love with her.

At least, that was how it was then. But Ino knew things had a habit of changing. Even if it were her fault that they changed.

The plan? Make Temari hate Shikamaru. All she had to do was send him a bunch of lovey texts from someone else's phone. Such as Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Tayuya, and Kin.

And, boy, did it work. Temari couldn't have been angrier. The shocker? Shikamaru didn't _care_! He actually seemed _happy_ and this drove Ino crazy. He was supposed to be miserable so she could make him feel better!

"Why aren't you unhappy?"

"About what?"

"Temari dumping you!"

"Why would I be? I was going to dump her myself but…she would probably just make my life miserable until I took her back. I really had my eyes on another girl."

And that was when he kissed Ino.

**A/N: Meh. Could have been better.**


	7. Lucky LeeIno

**A/N: Another drabble! This one also contains NaruHina, SasuSaku, ChoOC, ShikaTema, NejiTen, and KibaOC.**

Ino had thought she was unlucky at first. So did Naruto and Lee. None of them wanted Sakura and Sasuke to really be together, but the announce of their engagement ensured it.

Naruto was the first to get consoled. Hinata finally got up the courage to tell him how she felt and he was happy to know that he wasn't unlovable.

But Ino. She had felt unlucky. Chouji and some other girl named Shintei were together and Shikamaru was with Temari. Not to mention Neji and Tenten and Kiba and Hikari.

But now, as she was kissing Lee, she knew she was the luckiest of them all.

**A/N: Corny, I know. But I couldn't think of ANYTHING.**


	8. Training AsuIno

**A/N: I'm still trying to fix my internet to get this week's chapter of Shino's the Man up. I might just save it for Sunday and give myself more time to worry about the next week's.**

"Where are Shikamaru and Chouji?" asked Ino. Asuma had said they would be training together that day.

"Oh, well...I was thinking it could be just us," Asuma said.

She didn't know what to think. She had been expecting her friends to be there too, but now it was just her and the man that she had been in love with for a while now. He wasn't even smoking today.

Asuma walked closer to her. I can think of a better way to do our training today," he said.

"Asuma-sensei, what are y-" Her voice was cut off by her pressing his lips against hers. He gripped her shoulders and shoved her to the ground. Ino wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him deeper into their kiss.

She definitely liked this new training method better.

**A/N: Next time: A ShinoIno drabble!**


	9. Talking ShinoIno

**A/N: Just a quick write while bored at Mamaw's house.**

Ino loved everything about him, even his silence, _especially_ his silence because he was silent for a reason. He was keeping the secret of his feelings for Ino Yamanaka. Until a time came when he couldn't keep it a secret anymore. And on that day, she accepted his feelings because she happened to return them.

And just liked that, Shino Aburame was talking.

He told Hinata that Kiba liked her and talked Kiba into asking her out. He got Sakura to give Naruto a chance and told Tenten to be herself and Neji would go for her.

When he told Ino she was reason, she couldn't have been happier that she had gotten the silent nin of Konohagakure talking.

**A/N: Well, that's about it. Next time: ChoIno!**


	10. Asking ChoIno

**A/N: Well, it's not my best, but here it is!**

"Just _ask_ her," Shikamaru said. He was sick and tired of Chouji demanding what he should do because he wanted to ask Ino out. It was true he wouldn't do so well because of his lack of experience.

Chouji had absolutely no idea how he was supposed to ask out the pretty girl from his fourth hour class. She barely knew him and he wasn't the type to have a fan club. He hadn't ever had a girlfriend. Ino, on the other hand, had dated Naruto, Sasuke, Deidara, Kiba, and even Shikamaru. As far as he could tell, she was working on Sai.

Chouji didn't stand a chance against that!

"Ino…do you…do you want to go out with me this Saturday?" he asked. Holding his breath, he awaited her reply.

"It's about damn _time_ you asked me," Ino said. "Do you know how _long_ I've been trying to get you to ask me out?"

"Is that a…a yes?"

"Duh! You think I'd say _no_ after waiting this long?"

**A/N: Next time I'm shooting for either KakaIno or KankuIno!**


	11. Wanting KakaIno

**A/N: Finally got around to writing this! Be happy! I was half asleep when I wrote it!**

I see him standing there and I want him. Sakura really does get everything because look who has who. She gets Kakashi Hatake and I'm stuck with Asuma Sarutobi. Not that he's a bad sensei. I just don't love him the way I love Kakashi.

I feel myself walking toward him. I've sat by and let him not be mine for too long. He looks and me and he _knows_.

I reach him and I know he knows what I want. So he takes my arm and we leave.

**A/N: Note to self: DON'T try to WRITE when you've just gotten up. Next time: NejiIno!**


	12. Before NejiIno

_A/N: Finally! A new one is out! Two more to go!_

_**Ever since he had first seen her, he had been in love. Forest of Death. She had tried to show off to save her team. He had pretended not to care, but Ino had a death grip on Hyuuga Neji's heart. It was ridiculous to feel this way about her and that was probably why he hadn't told her.**_

_**But that was about to change.**_

_**When he first told her, she was slightly shocked, but when she got over it, she told him that she was in love with someone else. Still, he couldn't forget her and her beauty. He absolutely had to be with her.**_

_**She still refused him for some mystery man, probably Sasuke, for a while. Even after he had risked his life trying to bring back Sasuke, he still**_** wasn't good enough for the Yamanaka. Then Sai came along and stole Ino's heart. It was beginning to look like Neji would never have Ino, ever.**

**When Sai agreed to be her boyfriend, Neji was sure that it was all over now. But that was before Sai stood her up and Neji had to make it better. That was before she finally relented and agreed to be his.**

**A/N: Hooray! Be sure to vote for my next drabble series! Next time: KankuIno!**


	13. Shopping KankuIno

**A/N: One more to go after this! Be sure to vote on my next drabble series!**

She flipped her pale blonde hair and blinked her pale blue eyes. It was almost as if she were moving in slow motion. Her nametag read Yamanaka Ino, but Kankuro already knew this detail very well.

He had first seen her when he had been drug along shopping with Temari, his sister. Now he would go with her without arguing. Anything to see the beautiful blonde who worked the front counter. He had yet to get up the nerve to talk to her.

Temari seemed to be friends with Ino and would talk to her everyday. She wouldn't allow Kankuro to stand close enough to hear them, but one day he heard her voice and her laugh. He couldn't describe why, but it was the best sounding voice in the world. And her smile was bright and beautiful.

One day, Ino actually walked right over to him and began talking to him.

"Do you want to go out with me?" she asked.

"Really?" Kankuro asked, surprised. Temari winked at him and he suddenly figured it out. "Sure," he agreed, glad that he had gone shopping.

**A/N: One to go! Please vote! If you enjoyed Kankuro's role in this, you could get more if you vote for him in the poll.**


	14. Leaving SasuIno

**A/N: The final drabble before I mark this as complete! However, I do intend to do a few more drabbles, but this was still be considered a completed project that I can mark off my mile long to do list. This is your last chance to vote for the next series! Once I have either an InoHina or ItaIno drabble up (depending on which is done first) the poll will be closed, so remember to vote!**

She was his biggest fan, his biggest supporter. While most girls would try to change his mind about things, she always supported his decisions. So when he left, it was no surprise that she didn't try to stop him from going.

And that's why he came back for her. Yamanaka Ino, his blonde love interest, the one girl that he could never forget for as long as he lived. He came back for her and found her with Nara Shikamaru, her teammate who had always had a crush on her. The fact that he had lost Ino registered, but he shoved that out of his mind. Uchiha Sasuke would not lose yet.

"Ino," he said, standing over her bed in the dead of night.

Her eyes flew open and she started to scream, but he silenced her.

"Ino, it's me."

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Yes. Ino, I love you, I need you. I came back just for you. Come with me and be with me all my life."

"Oh, Sasuke, this means so much to me," she said. "I'll come with you. I will."

"But aren't you with Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked, more out of curiosity than concern.

"No," Ino replied, "he's just been a really good friend since you left me. But now we're together and I'll leave with you."

**A/N: Well, that sure was a good ending to a good project. I'M SO PROUD!**


	15. Perfect Girl InoHina

**A/N: Well, poll voting (poll vaulting XD) is officially closed! Looks like our lucky winner is….HARUNO SAKURA! Now some information: after writing for Sakura, I will then move on to Kankuro (second place) and then Tenten. Afterwards, I will hold a poll for the people who didn't make it into the finals but still got votes and write from there. Then all the peeps who didn't get votes.**

I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was everything I could ever want. There was no doubt in my mind that I was in love with her. She was so delicate and so perfect for me.

I really couldn't help falling for her. She was there and I needed her, so of course I would fall in love with her. Everything I ever wanted was in her. Hyuuga Hinata, the girl of my dreams.

The shy beauty, and she was all mind. That was all I could ever think when I saw her coming towards me. She was really mine, it wasn't just a fantasy. I knew there wasn't any boy or girl who didn't want to be in my position.

Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata's girlfriend.

**A/N: Next time: TemaIno, and then an ItaIno!**


	16. Whispering TemaIno

**A/N: Always liked this pair for some reason.**

Whispering to Temari every night before we fell asleep was a favorite past time. We would say so many things to each other.

"I love you, Temari."

"And I love you, Ino," she would whisper back.

"Let's be together forever."

"Ino, of course we will. I'd never leave your side."

"You're the best girlfriend ever."

"As are you. You're so cute when you whisper to me."

"And you're gorgeous, Temari," I whispered back. Then we went to sleep, like we did every night. And then the next night, it would happen again.

"I love you, Temari."

"I love you, Ino."

"How much?"

"More than you can comprehend."

**A/N: Next time: ItaIno!**


	17. Trusting ItaIno

**A/N: Finally got this one done!**

I can honestly say I had never been more in love with anyone than Uchiha Itachi, my on true love for two years now.

I had finally moved in with him and we were planning on getting married. I was definitely all for that idea. After all, we were deeply in love, no one should be able to keep us from each other.

But my best friend tried.

Don't get me wrong, Sakura meant well. She just didn't trust Itachi, the older brother of our childhood crush Sasuke. She told me he would probably just break my heart like his brother did.

"I know you're trying to be a good friend, but I love Itachi and he loves me. He would never do anything like that," I said.

And I was right to trust him. We happily married and are living our lives as one.

**A/N: Next time: TenIno! Also! If you liked this series, check out my Five Crack Drabbles, with NaruIno, NejiSaku, NaruTema, and an undecided Hinata crack pairing and undecided one for Tenten. Plus, coming soon is a series of drabbles where I will take requests for different crack couples!**


	18. Saying TenIno

**A/N: Haven't added any Ino drabbles recently.**

I gazed at Ino longingly. She was so beautiful. I could look at her and any bad feelings I had would just disappear. Ino could always make me happy and that's how I knew we were falling for each other.

Both of us were too proud to admit our feelings yet, but I still would gaze at her and hope that she would make the first move.

Then came the day where we both, without saying a word, became a couple. We said nothing of our feelings, but we both knew that we were in love.

That first kiss said everything we needed to say, and really seemed to lock our relationship into place.

I loved Ino and she loved me. Of this we were both sure, without saying a word.

**A/N: I don't know what the next one will be. GaiIno or KureIno or something.**


	19. Anyone GaiIno

**A/N: Well, by popular demand (one person), GaiIno was what I focused on. My brains had some good ideas, though, so it didn't take me too awful long.**

**Sunako *mumbling under breath***

**Me: What are you sad about? Having to be my commenter for this or that in this drabble, Ino is with Gai?**

**Sunako: Both.**

The eccentric man held me in his like many times before. Our relationship was all too real, even though many people had refused to believe it when it was first revealed.

My enemies had said, "This proves it! Ino would go for anyone out there!"

Oh, but they were so wrong. It was because I _didn't_ go for anyone that I was with Maito Gai. I'll admit, at first I didn't want anything to do with him and the idea of dating him was a laughable one. But he managed to catch my heart and I couldn't deny that I had fallen in love with him.

No, I didn't go for just anyone, they had to be special, and Gai was just that.

**A/N: Sunako: BUT HE SHOULD BE SPECIAL TO ME!!**

**Me: Oh, get over it. If you guys want to live to see another day, vote in the poll on my profile. Next time: IDK. Maybe KureIno, maybe some other pair.**


End file.
